Retailers, wholesalers, and other product distributors (which may collectively be referred to as distributors) typically maintain an inventory of various items that may be ordered by clients or customers. Similarly, manufacturers may maintain an inventory of parts and/or materials for use in manufacturing processes. This inventory may be maintained and processed at a materials handling facility which may include, but is not limited to, one or more of: warehouses, distribution centers, cross-docking facilities, order fulfillment facilities, packaging facilities, shipping facilities, or other facilities or combinations of facilities for performing one or more functions of material (inventory) handling.
When items are received at a materials handling facility, they are typically placed into inventory (or “stowed”) by agents working in the facility. When a customer places an order, one or several inventory items specified in the order are retrieved or “picked” from inventory and prepared for delivery to the customer. Traditionally, like items are stored together within inventory to facilitate inventory tracking and management. For example, items having a common Universal Product Code (UPC), Stock-Keeping Unit (SKU) code, International Standard Book Number (ISBN), or other designation (including proprietary designations) may be stored together within inventory. In some cases, in order to make better use of inventory stocking space, different items are stored together in a single storage location or stocking area. In some facilities, expensive items (e.g., jewelry) may be stored in vaults or in designated high-security inventory areas with restricted access.
In an inventory environment that includes a large number of many different items, it may be highly inefficient for a single employee to physically locate and pick every item for a given order. For example, different items specified in a given order may be stored at mutually remote locations within the inventory facility, which would require a single picking agent to traverse a long path through the facility. In addition, if similar items are to be stored at mutually remote locations following their receipt at the facility, it may be inefficient for a single employee to physically stow all of those items. Therefore, at any given point in time, there may be multiple agents working in different areas within the facility to carry out various picking and stowing operations, each of which can involve handling one item or a variety of different items. In some materials handling facilities, video security systems may be installed to address loss prevention, workplace violence, the physical security of the facility and the agents working therein.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.